


Air And The Lack Thereof

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Davesprite with bird bits, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathplay kink-fic with little to no plot. trickster!Brobot realizes that trickster!Davesprite enjoys brushing with life-threatening situations a little bit too much, and is willing to provide him with the danger he wants. PS: read the notes, they are important!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air And The Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of working on my in-progress fic I'm entertaining thoughts of the kinky variety for a ship only I care about.
> 
> Just a heads up to you all who are about to read this:
> 
> 1) I have a headcanon that tricksters use weapons that differ from that of their "regular" selves, and t!Brobot shoots bullets instead of using swords, because, tch, SWORDS ARE REALLY LAST WEEK. And, yes, this is important to the story.
> 
> 2) I ship this way too much, all things considered, and in my mind these two have a pretty solid relationship going on. Even if it's a bit permeated by violence (what a surprise...)
> 
> And an extra note: this is the first time I ever wrote for this kink, since this isn't even a kink I'm into, it just really fits this ship, in my mind, so if it's inaccurate as hell, you know why.

Brobot would never understand the mentality of living, organic beings. Just when he thought he was starting to figure them out, something would happen and puzzle him.

And one of the things he couldn’t understand was just why one would be fascinated, and even aroused, by something potentially deadly to them.

Getting satisfaction from watching others suffer, that he could understand. He would even dare saying he felt what humans called “pleasure” by watching others being injured. That was the only explanation on why his circuits and inner processes would go in a muddle whenever there was a chance of pain being inflicted unto others.

Specially if said pain came from him.

It didn’t help Davesprite fueled those thoughts, more often than not.

To Brobot, the mere act of being physically and intimately involved with anyone was a dangerous one. He was a walking gatling gun, ready to fire from his fingers at any moment, and in response to the smallest bit of irritation.

Despite everything, Davesprite didn’t seem to care, almost as if he couldn’t see the danger of having, literally, a loaded gun pointed directly at his lips. And at other more intimate places.

With Brobot’s acknowledge of some living beings being enthralled by danger and pain, it didn’t take long for him to put two and two together and realize the peril Davesprite put himself under whenever they were together was the exact same thing which fueled his desire and lust.

He wanted to be in danger, needed to know his life was on the line so then his feelings of pleasure could be heightened. Or at least that was the conclusion Brobot came to. After all, why would anyone involve themselves with him in the first place?

Before he knew it, Brobot was trying to find other ways to provide his so-called partner with what he wanted. He couldn’t care less about others and their needs, but Davesprite was a different case. He really felt the need to please him, perhaps as a way to thank the somewhat silly and flamboyant bird for seeing past his natural murderous intentions and not being afraid of associating with him.

Also, there was the fact Brobot thought Davesprite was the only one near him who wasn’t a complete idiot, but that was another story altogether.

Late one night, during one of their meetings – Brobot could never really bring himself to call those dates, and Davesprite couldn’t give two fucks as to what those were classified – Brobot suddenly halted his actions, leaving the sprite a bit perplexed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? It’s not like you to stop once you start.” Davesprite purred, arms wrapping around the robot’s neck as he smirked.

“I have an inquiry.” Brobot’s even, robotic voice echoed through the room, a hand placed on Davesprite’s chest.

“And what is it?”

“I have been observing your behavior and came to the conclusion that danger and life threatening situations are part of your process of reaching sexual gratification. I desire to know if I am right on my analysis.” Brobot’s hand descended to Davesprite’s waist, and he heard a chuckle.

“Why do you think so?” Davesprite drew circles on Brobot’s back with the tip of his index finger, pulling him closer before continuing. “Is it because I’m not afraid of you sticking those bullet loaded fingers inside me?” The sprite’s voice came out as a murmur, his face mere inches away from the robot’s.

“That is one among a variety of motives. The reason I am asking is because I wish to provide you with a satisfactory intimate experience, one to exceed your expectations and make up for my lack of a few bare anatomic traits.” Brobot explained his point, in that way Davesprite was already used to hear him talk.

“We already gone over this before, remember?” Davesprite shook his head, one of his hands moving from Brobot’s back to the front of his body, descending to his waist and fiddling with his belt. “I don’t give a damn about you being incomplete or not. I guess it’s pretty clear by now what you do with your hands more than compensate for your lack of a dick.”

“Yes, your satisfaction is quite apparent to me. Still there is room for improvement.” The hand Brobot had on Davesprite’s waist descended a little bit more, the tips of his fingers parting the feather’s covering Davesprite’s body, as the fingers on his other hand traced the sprite’s jaw.

“And what does this have to do with danger? Are you going to hurt me?” Davesprite’s grin widened, feeling Brobot’s cold fingers brush against the edges of his cloaca, causing him to shudder lightly in response.

“I conducted a research and it seems like depriving an individual from oxygen is a valid route to take in attaining a higher level of sexual satisfaction.” Brobot’s fingers moved from Davesprite’s jaw to his neck, thumb rubbing against his Adam’s apple. “It is a highly dangerous practice if not carried on carefully though. The number of fatalities from such an activity, per year, can rank around the hundreds.”

“My, when you put it like that, it does sound really riveting.” Davesprite said sarcastically, but still interested. Sometimes Brobot could get way too clinical when explaining things and that obviously had a detracting effect on the mood. Not that Davesprite minded much. Not when he watched another pair of arms emerge from either sides of Brobot’s body, the hand of one going for his chest to rub against his nipple, and the other going for the curve between his neck and his shoulder. “So, you want to strangle me then?”

“Only if you desire so. It is a rather… fascinating thought to asphyxiate someone...” Brobot’s glowing red eyes were fixed on Davesprite’s neck, his mind drifting for a few moments. So much the movements of his other hands came to a total stop and only the ones near and on Davesprite’s neck kept rubbing against the sprite’s feather-covered skin. That in itself was unusual. He never lost focus so easily.

“You are really into that aren’t you?” Davesprite moved one of his hands and grabbed Brobot’s wrist, moving the robot’s hand to rest against his neck. “Want to choke me boy? Want to press your thumbs against my neck and leave me breathless? Want to see me gasp for air?” He let go of Brobot’s wrist, as he licked his lips. “Then go ahead and do it.”

Almost as if a switch was flipped inside Brobot’s mind, without saying a single word he started working with his other hands again, the one near Davesprite’s cloaca teasing it a lot more intently than before, while the fingers from the one on the sprite’s chest were busy pinching and pulling on his nipples.

As Davesprite groaned lightly in response to those actions, Brobot ran the fingers and the palms of his extra pair of hands all over the sprite’s skin, feeling every single salience on his neck and how the muscles in it subtlety moved as he swallowed.

With his gaze still fixed on Davesprite’s neck, Brobot positioned his thumbs carefully on the front of it, doing his best to mimic what he had seen through his “extensive” research on the subject. It wasn’t his intention to truly maim the sprite lying under him, but he was aware of the fact that he had to be careful not to get carried away. More than anyone, he knew the extent of his violent impulses, which were a lot higher than those normally displayed by other tricksters, and keeping those at bay or at a normal level, was a constant struggle.

Brobot pushed his thumbs forward slowly, watching the soft flesh of Davesprite’s neck give in easily under the pressure of his metallic digits. He heard the sprite gasp briefly, and his eyes changed focus from Davesprite’s neck to his face, his eyes half-opened as he threw his head back. Brobot didn’t know if that was a reaction to the strangling or of his other two hands working on the sprite’s body. It could very well be both.

With his fingers still pressing forward, Brobot started working on Davesprite’s entrance with a lot more intensity than before, some minor wetting already building up around it.

Davesprite struggled to let out the faintest of moans, fingers contorting and tugging on the bed sheets under his body. Being deprived of air was a really singular experience, and he knew quite well he was playing with fire by allowing someone like Brobot to go on with that, but for some reason that just made things even more exciting.

Another broken, barely audible moan escaped Davesprite’s lips as he felt Brobot’s thumbs pressing even deeper on his neck, and he also felt one his fingers already pushing against his cloaca, and he weakly ground his hips forward, urging the robot to get a move on. The light dizziness he was feeling made such a simple action all that more thrilling.

All the while, Brobot watched Davesprite’s face intently, his parted lips letting out faint, distant gasps. And then Brobot felt it, that one thing inside his circuits and wires which could almost be classified as pleasure, as he watched the sprite uselessly trying to breath under him, his finger sliding easily inside his now thoroughly wet entrance. He simply couldn’t remember any other time Davesprite was so aroused, so quickly.

He indeed fell on the category of beings that were stimulated by the prospect of hazardous situations.

And Brobot couldn’t be more satisfied.

He released some of the pressure from his thumbs, and watched Davesprite struggle for some air, his cheeks tinted by a darker shade of purple, and the feathers of his wings ruffling as his more animalistic side reacted instinctively to being threatened.

Davesprite’s mind was in a haze. The oxygen entering his lungs was paltry, even with Brobot releasing a good amount of pressure. He inhaled as strongly as possible, trying to get as much air as he could, but it didn’t last long, as Brobot’s fingers were once again pushing forward.

More lightheadedness and arousal took over Davesprite’s brain as his air was cut again and Brobot’s finger started to work in and out of him. He would even dare saying his vision was starting to get blurry and sounds were starting to seem distant. It was a unique feeling.

He tried to let out the robot’s name, but it only came out as some manner of unintelligible gargle.

Brobot couldn’t do anything but stare at Davesprite’s face. It was enthralling to watch his face shift both in delight and suffering. It was the single most wonderful sight he had ever seen. That just served to enhance that strange feeling of pleasure running through his circuitry, and he impatiently added another finger to the one penetrating the sprite’s already soaked entrance.

“You are a most stunning creature.” Brobot let out even before realizing what he was saying.

Luckily, or not, Davesprite barely heard what was said, as his mind was dangling dangerously close to unconsciousness. Finally, there was another release of pressure on his neck and he could gather some air, his senses coming back very slowly, along with an intense wave of pleasure coming from the lower area of his body, with Brobot’s fingers working in and out at such intensity and speed, as soon as a bit of air was allowed into Davesprite’s lungs, he used that to let out a faint groan.

For a time that felt like an eternity for Davesprite – but it was actually mere three minutes –Brobot kept on pressing and releasing his neck. It came to a point he was so helplessly lost in both wooziness and lust he could barely move, fingers weakly trying to hold on to the bed sheets as his eyes rolled back. He never felt so good and so helpless at the same time.

And Brobot just really couldn’t stop. The whole experience was incredible, and he genuinely cursed himself for not getting as much pleasure from it as he could if he was actually a being made from flesh and bones. He could only imagine just how it would feel to experience the full excitement that came from such a situation.

When Davesprite’s muscles tensed around his digits, he knew very well the sprite was close to the edge. He pressed his thumbs strongly against the front of Davesprite’s neck one last time, fingers going in and out as deeply as possible, and he watched the sprite spasm and tremble under him, almost as if he was on the brink of death. He probably was.

Brobot thought that was beautiful.

As Brobot slowly released the pressure of his thumbs from Davesprite’s neck and pulled his drenched fingers from the sprite’s entrance, he watched closely to see if his chest would rise and fall, indicating he was breathing again. He was so limp, just laying there after his climax, Brobot grew somewhat apprehensive as a result.

A gasp of air was all he needed to alleviate his worries.

Davesprite began to come down from his state of almost inebriation, breathing still hard to attain and mind still foggy. Sounds were still far and faint, and his vision was still blurry. He also could feel his heart race and his nerves tingle.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Davesprite to recollect himself and be able to form a coherent thought inside his mind. When his vision was clear again, the first thing he did was to stare right into Brobot’s red optics, a smirk on his lips.

“Good job… not killing me.” Davesprite teased, still having a little bit of trouble to breathe, brushing the tip of his fingers over the part of his neck where Brobot’s fingers once were. It hurt a bit. “Bet there’s a nice bruise right here.”

“It does not detract from your appearance.” Brobot stated, moving to lie down by Davesprite’s side.

“That’s a really sweet thing to say.” Davesprite rested a hand over Brobot’s. “You really enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“It was an exceptional occurrence and it had very interesting repercussions on my inner data banks.” Brobot was, for the first time, being deliberately technical on his speech. He would never let out just how pleasuring everything was. And how he wouldn’t hesitate in repeating it.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Davesprite chuckled with some difficulty, moving to rest his head against the robot’s shoulder. “And don’t worry, we are doing this again.”

Brobot was going to say something in response, saying that wasn’t necessary or anything around those lines, but decided not to. He wasn’t really willing to spoil the moment with some cold remark.

It didn’t take long for Davesprite to finally fall asleep, as Brobot just laid there, wondering if he should work on some kind of upgrade for his system to allow him to enjoy what he just shared with Davesprite a little bit better.

Either way, he couldn’t ask Dirk for such a thing. He wouldn’t understand.


End file.
